Better Than Never
by Jackhammerbaby0103
Summary: Now that he's 16, Ash Ketchum decided to return back home to Pallet Town. Gary decided to come home too, he had something important to tell Professor Oak. Feelings blossom between the two childhood friends, but not everything is as Ash thought. YAOI, mention of non con, language. Will be follow up story- COMPLETED
1. Old Flame

**This is a rewrite of 'Inconvenient', I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own Pokemon, but if I did this would happen:**

 **-Jackhammerbaby0103**

* * *

 **Better Than Never**

-Ash's POV-

"Pika Pi." Pikachu stared at his owner in seriousness, it was late in the afternoon and the electric mouse was starting to get cold.

"Yeah, you're right Pikachu, we should head back now," came the reply from the equally exhausted Pokémon master. Ash picked up his empty Pokeballs and summoned his Pokémon back inside, placing the balls on his belt.

Ash was now 16, finally deciding to return home to Pallet Town 3 months ago. He spends most of his days training his Pokémon or helping out Professor Oak in the lab, it's not a very exciting life but he finds it tolerable.

Ash sighed in contentment, taking in the scenery as he and Pikachu walk back to Pallet Town. Not many people had recognised him when he first returned home; he didn't look like his old 10 year old self. He had filled out quite nicely, his muscles becoming more defined and toned. He grew a lot taller, and his hair grew longer; it now sweeps onto his face instead of entirely staying upright.

Ash was humming along to one of his favourite tunes when he heard a low voice in the distant.

The voice came again, "Umbreon, Shadow Ball!" _Umbreon?_ The teen furrowed his eyebrows, not many people had an Umbreon. Ash started walking towards the voice, he picked up the pace into a jog; he only knew one person with an Umbreon.

"Umbreon, again! More power this time!" The raven-haired male followed the voice as if it was his lifeline. He pushed aside some shrubbery, opening up to a clearing.

A bloodcurdling screech filled the air, "Umbreeeeon!" The last thing Ash saw was a ball of black and purple aura material fly towards him, and the faint cry of his childhood friend.

* * *

"Ash? Ash, wake up!" A cold liquid was felt on the boys' face, waking him from his subconscious. His eyes slid open, only to reveal a very serious Gary Oak.

"G-Gary?... What are you?.." Ash tried to sit up as he could feel his head sitting in water.

"We didn't know that anyone knew this spot, Umbreon and I were training." Gary sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair, looking very distraught. "Neither of us saw you there; you got hit by one of Umbreon's shadow balls. I'm really sorry, Ash."

The raven-haired male took in his surroundings, _Geez, I see why Gary come's here. It's beautiful._ Ash looked down at the ground he was sitting on; he was on a river bank.

"Why are you wet?" Ash cocked his head in confusion; Gary blushed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Well, you were knocked out; someone had to hold your head while Umbreon splashed water on your face." Ash blushed at the realisation; he tried steering the conversation elsewhere

"So, why are you back in town?"

"I have something to tell gramps," he looked everywhere besides at Ash, "that is if he doesn't know already."

"What do you mean? You're not hitched are you?" Ash gave a little laugh and shoved Gary; it was not secret on how attractive the auburn-haired teen had become. Like Ash, he had become taller; he now towers above his companion. His hair is flatter and falls into his face, his trademark long-sleeved purple shirt has been traded in for a tight purple short sleeved shirt. His ying yang necklace has become shorter and sits just between his collarbones.

"Oh I wish, Ashy boy!" Gary smirked back at the younger teen, enjoying their conversation.

"Don't call me that," he bopped the auburn-haired male on the head. "What do you mean you wish? Is the infamous Gary Oak, player and all round heartbreaker, ready to settle down and have a family? All at the wise age of 16?" Ash smirked at his friend.

"Have you forgotten, Ash, I'm 17?" He smirked back, "and no, not yet. I haven't found the right guy anyway."

"Guy?" The younger was very taken aback, _he's gay?_

"Yes, Ash. Didn't you know? I'm gay." Gary looked nervous but tried to lighten the mood, "the infamous, player and all round heart breaker, is gay." Ash let off a little laugh at that, smiling ever so slightly.

"I know what gay is, Gary." The younger challenged, nudging the auburn-haired male.

"Oh, really? I didn't think your simple mind could grasp it." Gary shot back, flashing his trade mark smirk. Ash blushed and slugged him on the head again, rolling his eyes. The elders smirk grew, locking eyes with his childhood friend. "It's getting late, Ashy-boy," The auburn-haired male stood up, he gingerly held his hand out for Ash. The latter blushed and placed his hands in the others, Gary pulled him upright. Their hands lingered together for a spilt second, before being pulled apart. "Come, I'll walk you home."

* * *

The two boys talked the whole way back into Pallet Town, catching up on everything that they've missed over the years. They were so wrapped up in their conversation they didn't even realise that they had arrived at Delia's house. "Mime Mime," called Mr Mime, greeting the two boys. This shook them both into reality, but before they could acknowledge the Pokémon Delia called out to them.

"Gary Oak, is that you? " She was smiling profusely, happy to see the young Oak finally returning home. Delia put down her gardening tools, took off her gloves and made her way over to the two boys.

"Mrs Ketchum! Looking beautiful as always," he said sweetly, giving her a quick hug.

She slapped him on the shoulder, "oh you know not to call me that! You really have grown up; you're becoming a real catch!" Gary smiled at her compliment, very pleased that she's just how he remembered her to be.

Ash sighed happily at the way his mom and Gary had always gotten along well, he let the tiniest of smiles play on his lips. "Come in, come in. Dinners almost ready, will you be joining us Gary?"

Ash looked at him hopefully, but the auburn-haired boy waved his hand in submission. "Oh no, I can't tonight, Delia. I have to meet gramps, we have something to discuss; but maybe I could stop by after dinner?" _He's going to tell him tonight? Well I guess there's no better time than the present._

"Oh yes of course you can, we would be happy to have you." She sincerely told the teen, smiling up at him. He nodded at her, a silent thank you. "Well I really should be checking dinner," Delia said while checking her wrist watch, "I'll see you tonight, Gary. It was good seeing you again after all these years." She embraced him once again before scooting off inside, Mr Mime in tow.

"Thank you for walking me home," the younger blushed, trying to avoid all eye contact.

"Any time, Ashy-Boy. It's getting pretty late though, I really should be going," Gary said almost reluctantly. "I had a really good afternoon; I'll be seeing you later." He cooed, flashing his smirk. The older of the two had a certain glint in his eye, one which Ash only _just_ saw. "Until next time," Gary tipped his imaginary hat and strolled away, smiling to himself.

* * *

Ash laid in his bed, stuffed from the feast Delia had had prepared. He thought thoroughly about his afternoon with Gary, a small smile playing on his lips from the memory. _Wow… I really can't believe that Gary is gay._ It's surprising to say the least; when they were younger the older of the two always seemed to have girls falling at his feet. _Well I guess you CAN have too much of a good thing._ Nether the less, it was still a surprise.

Pikachu nuzzled his face into one of Ash's hands; the little electric mouse could sense the deep thought his owner was in. "Pika Pi," purred Pikachu trying to summon any attention.

This caused the raven-haired male to rouse from his dream like state, "Oh Pikachu." The Pokémon leapt up on his human's chest and licked his face, happy that Ash was 'awake'. "Hey, Pikachu, don't worry I was just thinking," Ash started laughing as he was attacked by his friend.

"Ash! Gary's here!" Called Delia from downstairs, Ash's heart skipped a beat. The latter gently pushed Pikachu off of his lap and made his way downstairs.

"Did ya miss me, Ashy-Boy?" _The_ smirk was plastered on his beautiful face.

"Hardly," a coy smile played on the raven-haired males face. "How'd go with Professor Oak?" He asked, only just remembering that Gary was telling him tonight.

"Complicated," the brunet sighed sadly.

"Ash offer poor Gary a drink, where are your manners?" Delia scolded playfully but seriously, she stifled a yawn. "I really must be heading off to bed; I'll see you two boys in the morning. Goodnight, Gary. Goodnight sweetheart," she kissed Ash on the cheek and shuffled off to bed.

The younger blushed in embarrassment, "so uh yeah, do you want a drink?" He walked towards the kitchen, Gary following suit.

"Yes please," Ash took out two glasses and looked inside the fridge.

"We've only got apple juice, is that okay?" He questioned but grabbed the carton out anyway; he still remembered how much the young Oak loved apple juice.

"Yeah of course it's my-"

"Favourite," Ash interjected, "yes I do remember how much you used to drink our apple juice." Gary smiled, happy at the fact that after all these years the raven-haired male still remembered.

Ash poured the two cups of juice and placed the carton back in the fridge, he picked up Gary's drink and handed it to him, missing a few centimetres and accidentally spilling the freshly poured drink all over his childhood friend. The juice soaked his shirt and caused Ash to drop the cup, which to their dismay fell on the ground and shattered. Ash had a look of utter horror on his face, "oh my god Gary I'm so sorry!" The raven-haired male reacted quickly, going to retrieve the dust pan and brush to clean up his mess. He started cleaning up the pieces of broken glass, while the burnet got out some paper towels and started soaking up the spilt apple juice which wasn't on his body. "I'm really sorry, Gary," the younger apologised again, bringing the glass to the trash can and discarding them.

"Ash, seriously it's OK," the brunet reassured him. The mess was thoroughly cleaned, and all the rubbish was thrown away but Gary himself was still a mess. The auburn-haired male chuckled to himself; god Ash had really done it this time. He removed the sticky, wet shirt from his body, walking to the laundry room and throwing the garment in the hamper. Ash stared in awe when Gary walked back in the room, _does he have to be so attractive?_ His muscles were perfect; his body was oh so alluring. "It's not polite to stare, Ashy-Boy," the brunet smirked at his childhood friend.

Ash scratched the back of his hair sheepishly, "I wasn't staring." The younger looked from his body to the males' in front of him, "you do however put my body to shame." Gary snorted, obviously not believing a word Ash had said.

"Ashy-Boy, would it be alright for me to have a quick shower? Apple juice is really sticky."

Ash nodded, previous self-loathing forgotten, "of course you can!" He walked the other teen up to the main bathroom, "I'll be waiting in my room. I'll look for a shirt that you could wear until we wash yours." The younger smiled, being a perfect host.

"Thank you, Ashy," Gary closed the bathroom door, the sound of water running not even a minute later.

"I told you not to call me that," he muttered. Ash walked into his room, Pikachu was sound asleep on one of his pillows. A small smile played on his lips as he began to search for a shirt for his friend. This was a harder task than first thought, as Ash was a good few inches shorter than Gary. _Why am I even helping Gary out? Why am I being nice to him? He was horrible to me; all I did was look up to him. He treated me like I was nothing; could he still think of me as nothing? No, he's nice to me now, he wouldn't think that. Why am I nice to him though, shouldn't I still be mad?_ It was true; Gary did treat Ash horribly for a few years. They were best friends; well they were until the accident…

-Flashback-

 _Ash was sleeping when Delia woke him and told them that they had to go over to Professor Oak's Lab._

 _"_ _Why do we have to go?"_

 _"_ _I… I don't know sweetheart, but it's urgent." Ash rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got out of bed; Delia grabbed her belongings and rushed them both out the door. "Take care of the house, Mr Mime." The mime Pokémon saluted her, giving her the silent promise._

 _Ash was eager to know what was happening, but his nine year old brain couldn't comprehend the seriousness of the situation._

 _When they got there only Professor Oak was in the room, "What happened? Where's Gary?" Delia spoke urgently._

 _Professor Oak's face lowered, his voice was soft and barely audible. "Gary is in his room," he took a deep sad sigh before continuing, "Gary's parents… They got into a car crash. They both were killed instantly."_

 _Delia's face turned pale, her eyes started to tear up. The Ketchum's had been family friends with the Oak's since the dawn of time, "no…" She sobbed._

 _"_ _So Gary won't ever be able to see them again?" Ash questioned, cocking his head to the side._

 _"_ _No, Ash," spoke Professor Oak, "Gary won't be able to see his parents again."_

-Flashback end-

Ever since that day, Gary treated Ash like dirt; until today.

"Ash what are you thinking about? You look really upset," the brunets' voice sounded very worried, Ash didn't even hear the shower turn off.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about the last few years." He threw a shirt at his childhood friend, trying not to gawk at the boys' gorgeous body. Gary frowned but slipped the shirt over his head, it was a very tight fit much to Ash's delight.

"Ash, I'm really sorry for the way I treated you. I was so caught up in everything I didn't realise how much of a douche I was being to you, and when I did it was too late; by that time you hated me too." Gary exhaled loudly, drying his hair off with a towel.

"I never hated you, Gary," they locked eyes, "I just thought you hated me."

"I didn't hate you," the taller male took a few steps forward, evading Ash's personal space. Brown irises stared at green ones, neither of them moved. Gary lent forward and embraced the younger teen, in a very intimate hug. Ash snaked his arms around his friend's waist, pushing their bodies even closer together. "I'm so glad to hear that you didn't hate me," the older male confessed. Ash's heart jumped into his throat, he was so close to Gary. The raven-haired male rested his lips on his friend's shoulder, being careful not to give in to his urges and kiss the boys beautiful skin. They stayed embraced for five minutes, neither of them daring to pull away. "Can-can I stay over tonight?" Gary whispered into the shorter teen's ear, sending jolts of electricity through Ash's veins. The raven-haired male had to stifle a moan, as the breath in his ear felt so good.

"Yes, of course you can." Ash mumbled into his friend's skin. Gary pulled away, as he knew that if he didn't he might jump the younger boy. The younger teen had a look of disappointment on his face as his friend moved away, he was really enjoying himself. Gary traced his fingers over Ash's jaw, cupping his face in his hands.

"Don't make that face, Ashy-Boy," he cooed oh so seductively. Gary quickly realised what he was doing, he withdrew his hands from Ash's face and took a step back. He breathed deeply in, trying to calm his raging hormones. "So, where am I sleeping?"

"Well," Ash took a deep breath too, thoroughly aroused by Gary's pervious actions. "We only really have two beds, so you can either bunk with me or sleep on the couch."

A smirk appeared on the older males face at the mention of them sleeping together, but he knew that he shouldn't. "I'll take the couch, Ashy-Boy, don't want to catch any of those loser germs now do I?"

"Shall we remind you who lost to whom?" The younger playfully retorted, forming his own smirk. He threw a spare pillow at Gary, to which the latter caught without even trying. "You can use the throw blanket on the couch; it should be warm enough seeing as we're not in winter."

The taller male made his way to the door, "Goodnight Ashy, sleep well."

"Goodnight, Gary," Ash smiled happily to himself, soft footsteps could be heard making their way down to the couch. The raven-haired male got dressed into a fresh pair of boxers and a white tank top, crawling in to bed. Sleep soon overtook the teenager's body; even as he slept the smile on his face was still noticeable.

-Gary's POV-

 _Ugh, why did I have to take it that far? I always take it too god damn far._ Gary punched the side of Delia's couch, praying to god that he did not do any damage to it. _No I couldn't have just had a nice night, I had to do that. What will he think of me now? That I'm a horny pervert and I flirt with everyone? Ugh! It's him it's always been him…_ The stressed teen ran his fingers through his hair, tugging it when he got to the end. _What am I supposed to do?_

* * *

 **TBC, R &R to get the next chapter out faster**

 **Add me on Tumblr: fashionably-female**


	2. The Cracks Start To Show

**A/N**

 **It took me the whole day to do this chapter, but here you are! School is starting back up in a few days so my uploads will be a little slow, but not too slow.**

 **I do not own Pokemon.**

 **-Jackhammerbaby0103**

* * *

 **Better Than Never**

-The Next Morning-

Ash awoke earlier than normal, feeling more refreshed than he had ever been. The raven-haired male stretched out on his bed, yawning as he did so. He smiled when he remembered that Gary stayed last night, very excited to see the other teen.

Meanwhile downstairs, Gary was fisting his hair, the familiar signs of stress and anger playing on his features.

* * *

"Are you boys enjoying breakfast?" Delia spoke in a soft, happy tone.

"Yes it's delicious," Gary smiled at her, very impressed with her cooking skills. "Thank you for letting me stay over last night, and the lovely meal." Delia blushed and gave out a small laugh.

"Gary don't hit on my mom," Ash joked, nudging the brunet. Delia laughed again, really enjoying the two boys company.

"Do you boys have any plans for today?"

"Yeah actually I was going to call Dawn," Gary's face dropped, "she called me a few days ago saying that she was in town and that she wanted to catch up soon." Ash saw the disappointment in his childhood friend's face, making his heart leap. "Do you want to come?" The younger teen looked at Gary, hoping that he would say yes. It's not that Ash didn't like seeing Dawn or anything, he just really wanted to spend more time with Gary.

"I'd love to," the brunet said quietly, his eyes sparkling as he did so.

The two boys smiled at each other, "great!"

* * *

"We're meeting Dawn at lunch time, down at Professor Oak's lab." Ash recalled to his friend, putting the phone back after calling his old travel companion.

Gary stiffened, "does it have to be at gramps'?"

"Um, no, I just thought it would be easier." The younger of the two cocked his head in confusion, _why doesn't he want to go to the lab?_ He could sense the worry from Gary, he didn't want to upset him; he only just got him back as a friend. "I'll call her back and change the location," Gary sighed in relief and mouthed Ash a silent 'thank you'.

Ash walked back to where he left the phone and redialled Dawn's number, the dial tone sounded and she picked up on the second ring.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Hey, Dawn, it's me again." The raven-haired male scratched the back of his hair, feeling a little embarrassed that he didn't ask Gary before if the lab was OK.

 _"_ _Ash? What's wrong?"_ She sounded worried at the fact that he had called her back so quick, something must be wrong.

"Oh nothing really, but could we change our meeting place?"

 _"_ _Yeah of course, where are you thinking?"_

"Um…" Ash turned to Gary and mouthed 'where do you want to meet?'.

The brunet thought for a second, "the sign?" He suggested, to which the younger smile and nodded.

"How about at the route sign?"

 _"_ _Yeah, okay! I'll see you there,"_ the two friends said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Ash looked at the overly tight shirt Gary was wearing; he laughed remembering what had happened yesterday. "Do you want me to check if your shirt is washed and dried?" The younger smirked at the boy in front of him.

Gary laughed his own little laugh, "for god's sake yes!" For added effect the brunet pulled at the fabric, showing how little the shirt actually came out to. The raven-hair boy smiled and walked outside to the close line, _oh I really hoped mom washed his shirt._ He thought absentmindedly, searching through the clothes. Gary's shirt was on the end, and to the older teens delight it was dry and clean.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Ash hurled the shirt at the taller boy, the latter was a little too slow in his reactions; getting hit in the stomach. He let out a grunt of pain at the contact, catching the garment before it hit the floor.

"You never cease to surprise me, Ashy-Boy," Gary grunted out, clutching his stomach.

Recovering from his short lived pain, the older male replaced the shirt he was wearing with his shirt in his hands. Ash used all of his might not to ogle his friends' body, having a pained expression on his face. "What's with the face?" The younger boy opened his eyes to reply, but was hit smack in the face with the shirt he lent Gary last night.

"What was that for?!" He jokingly yelled, throwing said shirt back at his attacker.

The taller boy laughed, catching the garment mid-air with minimal effort. "What goes around, comes around," he let the smallest of smiles fall on his face. Ash huffed and pouted, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Heh, lookin' cute," he winked at the male in front of him, causing Ash to blush rigorously. "How long have we got until we're meeting Dawn?"

"Oh um," the younger looked away, trying to calm himself. "Just under 30 minutes."

"Is it okay if I have a shower? Or do you want one?"

"No it's okay, I'll have one tonight."

Gary smiled and made his way to the stairs, "you'll need this back." He threw Ash's shirt back at him, smirking to himself as he walked away.

* * *

The brunet locked the door in the bathroom, a deep sigh escaping from his lips. He proceeded to remove all of his clothing; folding them up nicely and placing them in the corner away from the shower. Gary looked at his broken self in the mirror, "what have I done?" He let a single tear slip from his eyes before wiping the rest away with the back of his hand; he couldn't let Ash see him like this. _Keep it together, Gary._ His eyes briefly locked with the razor sitting on the bench, but dismissed the idea. His hands absentmindedly ran themselves through his hair; he looked back up at his reflection. He was shocked but not surprised to see the mess that was staring back at him, looking completely defeated and utterly lost. Ash was the only thing getting Gary through this right now, but the raven-haired male didn't know how much he needed him. He let out a shaky breath, _I can't tell Ash about what's been going on._

Gary turned the taps in the shower, letting the water heat up before he got in. He washed himself quickly, sitting on the cool tile floor when he was rinsed. The conflicted teen pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arms around to hold them in place. He lowered his head to his knees, letting the water fall freely onto his naked form. A quiet sob escaped his lips and he wept, his tears draining away with the water. Gary let himself fully succumb to his emotions; he allowed himself every negative thought which entered his mind. His imagination went wild, playing vivid pictures in his mind. Another sob fell out of his lips, tightening the hold he had on his legs. _I cannot let that happen._ More negative images and scenarios played in his mind, his throat felt tight and restricted.

 _Professor Oak turned his back to Gary,_ no Gramps!

 _Gary's friends turned their back,_ no!

 _Delia turned her back to him,_ Delia…

 _Finally Ash was at the end, still facing Gary. His face twisted in disgust, "I can't believe you would lie about something like this, you're pathetic." He spat, slowing turning away._

 _"_ _No!" Gary screamed, reaching out to grab Ash. "I'm not lying!" It was too late, Ash had turned away._

A knock came loudly at the door, "Gary, are you okay in there? We have to leave in 5 minutes." It was Ash.

The brunet wiped away his tears and cleared his throat, "Yes sorry, I'm almost done." He slowly stood up, letting the water wash away his tears. The water ceased when he turned the taps, stepping out and grabbing a fresh towel. He dried himself quickly, not wanting to make his friend wait any longer.

The auburn-haired male emerged from the bathroom, a cloud of steam following him. He smiled at Ash, but the latter noticed the red in his eyes. "Are you okay? It looks like you've been crying?" The youngers' brows furrowed, the underlying tone of worry was situated in his voice.

Gary gave a small laugh, "yes Ashy-Boy, I'm okay." Ash's brows did not unfurrow, "I just got some shampoo in my eyes. You really need to get that no tear stuff."

Ash gave out a little laugh and relaxed his features, obviously accepting his friends' story. "You know its tear, right?" He was trying to contain the amusement in his voice, "as in no knots and no tears."

"No, it's tears. So that it doesn't hurt kids' eyes," the brunet slugged his childhood friend on the head, messing with his morals and shit.

"Whatever you say, Mr Oak," Ash tormented, but before the older boy could retort he got cut off. "We should probably go now, it's almost time."

* * *

"Is she always a little on the slow side?" Gary huffed, faking annoyance. He lent on the route sign, crossing his arms.

"Always impatient," Ash laughed, petting Pikachu.

The auburn-haired male huffed again, reaching into his pocket to pull out a Pokeball. He traced his fingers over the ball in longing, "Sometimes I really miss being a trainer, y'know?" Gary threw the ball, still in perfect form. A red light flashed and the unmistakeable screech of Umbreon was heard, before the light formed the shape of the dark Pokémon. Just as old times, the ball came flying back to Gary to which he caught and pocketed. Umbreon strolled up to Pikachu and then back to its master, obviously very happy to be set free from the restraints of the Pokeball.

"You're a researcher now though, that would still be rewarding." Ash gave Umbreon a quick pet on the head, feeling just how soft its fur is.

"It's not the same though," a sad sigh escaped his lips.

"Ash!" A certain blue haired girl called, running towards the two friends. She came bounding along, obviously happy and excited. She gave Ash a hug and pulled away, looking at Gary. "Oh Gary, I didn't know you would be here. It's been a while!" She smiled at him, not at all disappointed that he was here. Dawn was the youngest of the three, not quite 16 yet. She had cut her hair since Ash had last seen her; it now sits just above her shoulders. She's still wearing her white beanie, but her dress has changed style. Evident to the two boys, she had not grown since both of them were in Sinnoh.

"Pika," Pikachu squealed excitedly, jumping on to the blue haired girl. They all laughed at Pikachu's enthusiasm.

"Dawn, your hair looks great!" Ash complimented, Gary nodding his head; agreeing with his raven-haired friend.

"Wow, you really think so?" She was gushing at the compliments, "Ash, Gary, how have you two been?"

Ash told his story first, he told her about all the new badges and Pokémon he had gotten since they last met. He explained to her what he's been doing in Pallet Town the last few months and how he ran into Gary; she laughed a lot at that story. "Whoa Ash, you've done so much! I've entered four more contests, and I won three of them! They were really hard, but I was really proud of my whole team." She said proudly, "what about you Gary? What have you been doing?"

"Oh well, as you know I've given up Pokémon training to become a professor. It had been going really well, I've almost got enough funds to start up my own lab."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Dawn's eyes got all sparkly; her friends had accomplished so much.

"So why are you back here in Pallet?" Gary questioned, stroking Umbreon's dark fur.

"I was finally allowed to go traveling! Ash had been to three other regions when we first met, I wanted to do the same thing. I heard that Ash had come back to Pallet Town so I just had to go see what your home is like!"

"And what do you think?" Ash asked.

"Oh it's beautiful," she confessed, "There's so many new kinds of Pokémon and so many nice people!"

"Have you caught any new Pokémon?" the oldest boy asked, keen to see what she has gotten herself.

"Oh yes! I've caught three new Pokémon. They will be perfect for contests," she shook her hands in glee.

"Let's see them!" Ash called.

Dawn felt around for her Pokeballs, "oh I must have left them at Professor Oak's lab." She looked at Gary, "He's a very sweet man."

"Let's go get them then!" Ash threw his fist in the air, excited to meet his friends new Pokémon.

"Um, I can't…" the brunet spoke, "I have to go into Viridian to pick up some things for gramps." He gave an apologetic smile, Ash looked really disappointed.

"Why don't we come with you?" Dawn suggested, she was having so much fun with her two friends.

Gary shook his head, "I have to go into a lab there, only researchers are allowed in." Umbreon nudged her master's leg, she couldn't figure out why he was lying.

"Oh…" The other boy muttered, not wanting to leave his friend.

Dawn could see that the mood was dropping, "how about me and Ash go to Professor Oak's lab while you go into Viridian? You can all us when you're finished, I'll take my Pokémon and we can meet back up?" The raven-haired boys' face lit up at her suggestion, nodding his head vigorously.

Gary smiled, "yes that would work."

Ash shot up, "great! Call us when you're ready, okay?"

"I will," he nodded his head.

* * *

"Umbreee?" The dark Pokémon questioned, nudging her masters body.

"Umbreon I'm fine, okay? I just didn't want to walk all the way back to the lab," Umbreon knew better, her master was avoiding something but she didn't know what.

Gary had brought them back to the clearing that they knocked Ash out in; he was obviously conflicted about something but wouldn't open up about it. He sat staring at the water for about 30 minutes, deep in thought.

-Meanwhile At The Lab-

"Ash, Dawn, you're back again!" Professor Oak exclaimed, giving them a big smile.

"Yeah, we've come for Dawn's new Pokémon!" Ash took his battle pose, completely out of old habits.

"Right this way," Professor Oak gestured towards the back door, which leads to the paddocks where he keeps all the Pokémon put into storage.

"Ash, wait here," the poor boys face dropped, he was so excited to see her new Pokémon. "I want to show you and Gary at the same time, okay?" That was logical, but the raven-haired boy still groaned.

"Gary?" Professor Oak huffed, "where did he run off to?"

"He stayed at my place last night," Ash's brow furrowed, something didn't seem right.

"Typical," The Oak murmured, something was definitely up.

-Back With Gary-

"Do you reckon they're done yet?" The brunet groaned impatiently, he was so bored. He shuffled around, lying down on the soft grass. "I should probably call them soon," he looked over at his trusted Pokémon only to find her asleep. Gary huffed, placing his arm over his face, effectively blocking the sun from his eyes. The forest around them was so quiet, but so full of life. He found himself listening to all the sounds, the soft breeze feeling great on his skin. Before he knew it, his eyes were shut and sleep was slowly overtaking him.

 _Gary opened his eyes; he was in a field of flowers. All different colours were splashed across the field, orange, blue, green, red, white and pink. It was chaos, but it looked beautiful. All the different aromas mixed together in the same chaotic, beautiful way as the colours did. He bent down, plucking a red pansy and twirling it in his fingers._

 _The flowers faded, the field faded, it was replaced with a dinner table in a fancy restaurant. He looked around, it was not a place he had been before. The carpet was a dark sapphire blue, and everything seemed to be monochromatic blue; expect the silver wear, tables, chairs and the plates which were all white. Mindless chatter of people around him was heard, but he couldn't hear any words they were saying. He looked opposite him, Ash was there. The raven-haired male was blushing, he was wearing a suit and looked stunning; the red pansy that Gary had just picked was sitting in his hair._

 _"_ _Thank you for asking me out," Ash spoke, his face turning even redder. "I really love spending time with you, I love everything about you." Ash bit his lip suggestively and leaned forward over the table. "Do you want to know a secret?" Gary couldn't move; he felt frozen on the spot. The younger teen outstretched himself so he was in the middle of the table; he moved his finger in a 'come here' motion. Gary felt his body being pulled towards the other male; until their noses were touching. "I love you," Ash breathed claiming Gary's lips with his own. Fireworks sounded in the distance, Gary's eyes slowly slid shut as he kissed back. The fireworks were louder, harsher. The sound grew and grew until it was a horrible beeping sound._

The sleeping teen's eye's shot open, registering now the harsh beeping sound to be his phone going off. Gary groggily answered his phone, "Hello?"

 _"_ _Hey Gary, it's Ash."_ Memories of his dreams flooded into his mind, _I just dreamt about kissing Ash! "You didn't call us, I was just wondering where you were?"_

"I uh," the brunet recalled the events of the day, and the lie he told Dawn and Ash. "Yeah I'm finished, I was heading back into town now," he sat up, waking the Pokémon next to him. _How long had I been asleep for?_

 _"_ _That's great! Do you want to meet back at the sign?"_

"Yeah, I'll see you soon," he ran his fingers through his hair, quickly standing up.

 _"_ _Bye!"_ Click.

* * *

 **TBC, R &R to get the next chapter out quicker.**

 **Review what your guesses as to what Gary secret is~**


	3. It Was All Going So Well

**A/N**

 **Hehe.. It's been a while.. I've just been so caught up in school and ugh I've had one of the worst possible months! On the brighter side I got my semester report card, I got 4 A's! Because I've been gone for so long I wrote a longer chapter for y'all (I'm not American forgive me)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, my main man Satoshi Tajiri does**

 **Dedications: Sea Queen and SymphonySoldierXIII for reviewing on both chapter 1 and 2. I also want to thank WAPLN (** your review made me feel **really** great **), Elements1999 (** Thank you my sweet **), palletship87 (** I LOVE your name **) and xmiharux for all your lovely reviews!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Jackhammerbaby0103**

* * *

 **Better Than Never**

Gary checked the time, it was 3:30. He groaned inwardly, he had slept for a very long time. Not to mention that dream he had, he slapped himself in the face. _I have to get a move on._ Umbreon stretched herself out, purring as she did so.

"We have to get going now, Umbreon," he informed her, racking his fingers through his hair trying to calm the mess that sleep had created.

The researcher and Umbreon walked quickly to the route sign, picking the pace up into a jog at one point.

Gary got there before his other two friends did, letting a relieved sigh. He allowed his body to lean against the sign, fisting his hands in his pockets. _What am I going to do? I just had a dream about kissing Ash- Ash! My best friend!_ He groaned as he started to realise the inevitable, covering his face with his hands. His mind kept replaying the kiss; it was so vivid. The brunet's lips started to tingle, as if someone had actually kissed him. He swept his tongue across, trying to cease the fire which was threatening to consume him. Nearing footsteps caught his attention; he lowered his hands down and looked around.

"Gary," Ash called. The raven-haired male ran over to him, Dawn following close behind. "We brought her new Pokémon to show you," the younger male was obviously excited, a big smile on his face. Gary let a small smile fall on his face, happy that his two friends were back.

"I'm glad to see you too, Ashy-Boy," showing his familiar smirk the older male ruffled Ash's hair, causing the latter to blush furiously. Dawn let out a small giggle, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I… Just uh…" The younger male tried, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. He pouted, crossing his arms and huffing in a comical manner. "We've waited all this time for you, the least you could do is show some respect." Ash turned his face away from his friends, holding his head high. Both teenagers laughed at the raven-haired males' performance, Gary playfully punched him in the arm.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen, Princess Ashy," The brunet winked at Ash, causing the latter to pout and retort.

"Who're you calling princess?!" Ash had his fists up in his battle pose, brows furrowed.

"Stop it you two love birds," Dawn giggled, holding up her Pokeballs. "Shall we take a look at my Pokémon now?"

Both males turned crimson and simultaneously shouted a, "who're you calling love birds?!" Ash calmed down when she mentioned her new Pokémon, his eyes lighting up and nodding furiously; whereas Gary stayed blushing at the thought of him and Ash being lovers.

"No need to worry," she exclaimed, "It's time to meet my new Pokémon!" She threw her first Pokeball into the air; a bright flash of red emerged first before slowly making a silhouette of her first Pokémon. A small little water Pokémon flailed around, making a cute little cry. "I would like you to meet my Poliwag," she patted the tadpole like creature with obvious affection.

"A Poliwag! Aw it's so cute," the youngest male crouched down to eye level with the water Pokémon.

"If you use it correctly it'll sure get you some nice bonus points in any contests," Gary commented, watching Ash more than Dawn's Poliwag.

"Yeah I've been thinking of ways already! But now it's time for number two," just like before Dawn throw a Pokeball into the air, revealing her next Pokémon. This time, a round pink Pokémon burst from the red light; singing its name. "This is my Clefairy," Dawn spoke proudly, puffing out her chest.

"Another great Pokémon," the brunet congratulated, getting a proud smile from Dawn.

"Yeah Gary's right," Ash pitched in; the latter was on the ground petting both Pokémon.

"Now, last but not least," she threw her ball in perfect form, "come on out!" The cry on the Pokémon was heard before the red silhouette, this one was bigger than the rest. Its coat of pearly white came into view, its body almost taller than Dawns. "Ash, Gary, meet Dewgong." Gary let out a whistle, appreciating the water and ice beauty.

"Whoa…" The raven-haired male whispered, tracing his hands over Dawn's Pokémon's soft fur. "I can't believe you have a Dewgong," Dawn held her hands up to her face to hide her blush.

"I evolved it, but it was my first catch in Kanto." The girl looked lovingly at all of her new Pokémon.

"I'm sure you'll win all of your contests now," Gary assured, Dawn beamed at him. Even Gary thought her Pokémon were impressive, _they're all so healthy too!_ The excitement temporarily distracted his mind from his previous dream of his childhood friend, but was definitely not forgotten. Dawn pulled a few Poke treats from her bag, her Pokémon eating them up quickly. She was happily playing with her Poliwag when her phone started buzzing; she flipped her phone open and answered the call.

"Hello?" She had a brief conversation with what seemed to be a travelling companion, from the sound of the receiver it sounded like another female. Dawn spoke in a sweet and polite way, her enthusiasm and happiness not faulting her. She hung up after her goodbye, placing the device back in her bag.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you guys, but I've got to get going." A very loud whine was heard escaping Ash's lips; he was obviously not done playing with the girls Pokémon. "No need to worry I'm sure we will meet again," she held up her Pokeballs, "it's time to return." Sure enough, her Pokémon morphed into red light, making their way back into their designated Pokeballs. "I'll see you both around," She stood and slowly walked away.

"Call me soon, okay? See you Dawn, catch some more Pokémon!" Ash waved vigorously, shouting his goodbyes even though she was only a few meters away.

"I'll be expecting a visit from you when I open my own lab," the brunet chimed in, secretly a little happy that he gets to spend some more time with his childhood friend alone.

"I will," she called, "See you around!"

The two males kept waving even when she was out of sight; the sun was slowly setting and a small breeze was creeping in.

"So what do you want to do now?" Gary exhaled calmly, enjoying the turning colours of the sky. He younger followed his friends gaze to the sky, a small smile playing on his face.

"Stay with me tonight?" It came out as a small whisper, the hidden words of Ash's mind.

"I uh… Yeah, I'd love to," the brunet blushed slightly, glancing at his friend from the corner of his eye. At first the raven-haired male cocked his head in confusion, then a mad blush spread on his face as he realised what he had said. Gary could feel his friends' embarrassment, so he tried to distract him. "Beautiful, isn't it?" The auburn-haired males hair was lazily being tossed in the wind, his body was relaxed and peaceful. He was transfixed in the sky, not noticing the dark brown eyes studying his features.

Ash's blushed quickly disappeared, long forgetting his embarrassment and focusing fully on the male in front of him. There was something about him; something so alluring, something so enthralling, something that made Ash's heart beat that little bit quicker when he was near. Something that made him not mind the proximity, something that made him forget about the rest of the world. A cold chill woke the raven-haired male from his deep thought, the wind was picking up. He ran his hands along his arms, trying to create friction and warm them up. "We should really get going, it's going to get cold very quickly tonight with this breeze."

A small sigh escaped the brunet's lips, pushing his body away from the route sign. "I guess it can't be helped."

Ash cocked his head, "what can't be?"

Gary's eyes travelled to the sky again, the youngers followed. Darker colours where coating the sky, the light quickly fading, but the beauty still remaining. "That the light is fading, tomorrow is approaching." Even after the explanation, the mystery still remained. Ash didn't bother to press on; he could see that his friend was already lost in his own thoughts.

"We should be going," the raven-haired male took a few steps forward, prompting Gary to follow him. An agreeing hum was all that the latter mustered as a reply, moving slowly but gracefully, he caught his friends' stride and they began walking home.

They walked in silence for the most part but a comfortable silence. Both boys were closer than necessary but neither moved away.

They arrived at the Ketchum residence quickly, Gary opening the door for Ash causing the latter to blush. A strong smell of delicious food filled the air; Delia was busy in the kitchen cooking up a storm.

She looked up from her cooking and projected a warm smile at her son and his friend, "welcome home. How was your day?" Ash immediately launched into story telling mode, recalling all the events of his day to his mother. She smiled and nodded, listening respectfully, Gary smiled at how cute Ash was being.

"So are you staying again tonight, Gary?" The tone in her voice didn't show any displeasure, and the smile on her face was genuine.

"May I?" He asked politely, he always tried to be a gentleman towards Mrs Ketchum; he didn't really know why.

Delia let out a small laugh, "of course you can! You're always welcome to," he smiled back at her.

"What's for dinner? It smells great," Ash took a very audible breath in.

"It's a surprise, honey," she quickly covered the food with the lid of the pot. Ash groaned inwardly, throwing his limbs around in protest. "It might be ready quicker if you go set the table," the trap was set, but there was so way out. Another loud groan was heard as the raven-haired male started making his way into the kitchen to gather the items needed for dinner, he tried to sneak another look into the pot on the stove but was shut down instantly. Ash pouted, spinning on the spot and sadly walking away from the pot. He came back to the table and started placing everything accordingly, he was trying a bit harder than normal to present the table nice; unbeknownst to him.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Delia?" Gary spoke in a clean, polite manner; Ash poked his tongue out and called him stuck up. "I'm not stuck up, Ashy. It's called manners, you would know it if you had some." The eldest boy retorted, smirking at his friend in victory.

Delia gave a small laugh and waved her hand in a shooing manner, "oh no don't worry about it, I'm quite fine."

* * *

Dinner past in a cheery and delicious way, Ash was rejoicing when his food was served; apparently he had been _dying_ from hunger. The youngest made quite a mess, both of himself and the table. Obviously he was made to clean after, having been the one that caused the need for cleaning.

Ash went for a shower after he cleaned the table, leaving Gary in his room.

The brunet brushed past photo frames and other sentimental objects, making a small mental note of the things Ash liked to display. He came up to his friends' bedside table, looking upon the objects there. His breath hitched in his throat when he came across a framed photo of the two when they were kids, a small blush spread across his face. _Why did he keep this?_ In the photo Gary would have only been around 7, which means Ash was six. The brunet was wearing an oversized, long-sleeved, dark purple shirt, on his neck hung down a low yellow and green ying yang necklace. Ash had on a white undershirt and a size too big pair of denim overalls. The raven-haired male was very excited and happy, trying to gain his older friends' attention, but Gary was looking away with a cute blush on his face with his arms crossed.

He traced his fingers over the frame, _Ash looks so cute._

A small noise woke Gary from his trance, he spun around quickly on the spot; a death grip on the photo frame. "Ash," he breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was only his childhood friend.

"Oh, Gary, I'm sorry for startling you," The younger male rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He was wearing a white singlet and grey boxers, a towel draped over his head. "What are you holding?" Ash cocked his head to the side.

Gary blushed and turned the photo frame around, Ash made a little noise and then turned the other way trying to hide his blush. "It's a nice photo," Gary said in a very small voice.

"Yeah… It is," Ash agreed in an even smaller voice.

"Where did you get it?" the brunet gained back most of his confidence, he stood up a little straighter and squared out his shoulder.

The younger male pulled his towel over his eyes as he dried his hair, "oh um, a few months ago when I first came back me and mom cleaned out my room and replaced it with new, more age appropriate things." The auburn-haired male cocked an eyebrow and glanced down at the photo, it didn't seem very age appropriate. "When we finished I helped her clean out her closet, she had a whole box full of old photos. So naturally we searched through it and that is when I found that." Ash gestured towards the object in his friends' hand; he finished drying his hair and threw his towel in his hamper.

"Why did you keep it- and frame it?" Curiosity was leaking from Gary's features, with a little hint of something that neither boy knew about.

The raven-haired male blushed a dark crimson, "I just…" He stuttered, his face growing even darker with each passing second. "It was the best photo I could find of yo- us," he corrected himself quickly; pretending to be distracted with the hem of his singlet.

"Oh…" A small blush crept onto the oldest boys' features; he traced his fingers around the photo and observed it intently. The air between the two friends was awkward to say the least, but it was a pleasant awkward.

"Do you want to play a game?" Ash suggested, trying to get his friends mind off of the photo he saved.

"What kind of game?" The older raised his head slightly, looking at Ash sceptically.

"Like Truth or Dare I guess, but skipping the Dare part," the brunet chuckled lightly.

"So we just take it in turns to ask the other questions to which they have to answer truthfully?" The youngest male blushed at how stupid his friend made it all seem.

"Yeah basically, if you want to that is," he let the sentence hang in mid-air; trying to appear like he didn't care but in actual fact he wanted to know everything about his childhood friend.

"Alright, I'll start," the auburn-haired male placed the photo frame back on the side table. "Did you actually date any of those chicks you used to hang out with?"

Ash jumped onto his bed, he sprawled out his limbs and relaxed. He cocked an eye open at Gary's question, "nah. Some were into me but I just saw them all as friends," he shrugged his shoulders. "How long have you been gay?"

"Blunt as always, Ashy boy." Both males let out a small laugh, Gary pushing his friend slightly pretending to want him off the bed. "Well um, I first realised when I was about 15 I guess," getting back to all seriousness. "What about you? Have you actually dated anyone?"

Ash's face turned crimson and he looked away from his friend, a little ashamed to say the answer. "Yeah… Once," Gary cocked an eyebrow but didn't want to pry further. "Are you a virgin?" The raven-haired male asked a little too quickly, trying to get the attention off himself.

"Yes actually, the last boyfriend I had was a total douche and wouldn't touch me unless I had already pleasured him; so when he wanted to take the next step I dumped his ass." The youngest males blush did not fade, "Favourite childhood movie?"

"Oh this one's easy!" Ash shot his head up and looked excitedly at his friend, "The Land Before Pokémon."

"But which one?" The raven-haired male looked at loss; he didn't know which one was his favourite.

"All of them?" His question was squeaked out, his entire uncertainty showing.

"I guess that's okay," The older male laughed as his friend let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh um…" Ash's face turned dark crimson as he tried to get his next question out, "h-how does gay… sex work?" Even Gary blushed at this question, but quickly regained his composer.

"Turn around," he ordered, his eyes showing nothing but seriousness.

"What?!" Ash squeaked, he covered his face with his hands.

"Trust me," the brunet let a warm smile fall on his face.

The youngest rubbed his arms, he was not comfortable at all but he didn't seem to be in danger. He slowly stood up, taking one last look at his friend's reassuring smile before turning around. The bed springs sounded, letting Ash know that his friend had gotten up. In a short moment he felt Gary's hands on his shoulders; his muscles tightened at contact.

"Relax," the auburn-haired male purred near his childhood friend's ear, Ash let out a whimper of discomfort. The strong hands on his shoulder pushed him, at first he resisted, but slowly he submitted. Gary had pushed his friend over on at 90 degree angle; unbeknownst to Ash, Gary had his eyes fixated on his butt. The younger placed his arms on the wall for support, he felt so exposed; some parts of him were starting to get affected. The brunet let go of his friends shoulder, slowly he walked behind him trying to startle him.

Gary had to use all of his self-control once he was behind Ash; his perfect little ass was hanging in the air. The more he stared at his friend's behind he could feel a familiar feeling in his groin, "you see guys don't have vaginas as I'm sure you're very aware of; so we use the next best thing. Pass me your hand," Ash reluctantly pushed his left arm back to which Gary grabbed hold of immediately. The oldest male pulled his friends hand back until it rest upon his ass, Ash was blushing furiously. The position he was in and the very thin material he was wearing meant that he could feel everything; the brunet moved the hand again. The raven-haired male had to repress a yelp as his own fingers, guided by his friend, brushed against his opening. "Do you understand?" Gary pushed one of his friends' fingers harder into his hole, moving his fingers to rub against it through his clothing.

"Y-yes," the younger breathlessly replied, the sensual touches were started to create a big problem for the teen. A loud breath in from the brunet was heard, he was trying his best to not succumb to the boy in front of him. Reluctantly Gary let go of Ash's hand and took a step back, trying to calm himself down. The raven-haired male quickly stood up, pressing his face into the wall as to avoid his friends' gaze.

* * *

The oldest teen started walking towards the door, "I think it's time for bed. Goodnight, Ashy," he scattered from the room, hastily making his way downstairs.

 _Beep beep_

 _Beep beep_

 _Beep beep_

Gary roused from his sleep, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness around him.

 _Beep beep_

His hands searched for his phone, finding it somewhere on the ground. "Hello?" His eyes still weren't adjusted and his voice was very groggy from sleep.

 _"_ _Gary Oak."_ Alarm bells rang in his head when he recognised the caller's identity, his eyes shot open and his throat went dry.

"What do you want?" The brunet asked in an aggressive tone, narrowing his eyes.

 _"_ _You know what I want."_ Came the reply, Gary clicked his tongue in annoyance. _"If you want to keep your job I suggest you cut the attitude."_

The auburn-haired male tried to contain himself, his stomach churning all the while. "When?" He asked gingerly, trying to keep all his responses short and simple.

 _"_ _10 o'clock tomorrow, I'll send you the meeting place tomorrow morning. Don't be late again."_ Click. The teen stilled, listening to the dial tone and processing what just happened. His hands softened their grip on his phone, which he didn't realise was so tight until just then. He let his phone slip from his grip, falling to the floor and clattering. Tears pricked in his eyes, he stood up quickly and ran to the Ketchum's down stairs toilet. Once inside he crouched over the toilet bowl and threw up, crying heavily as he did so.

* * *

-Ash's POV-

Heavy pressure on his bladder stirred the teen from his peaceful sleep; he woke with a loud yawn. He glanced around his room, letting his eyes adjust slowly. The pressure on his bladder quickly reminded him of why he woke up in the first place; nether the less he sat up slowly, not wanting to get dizzy. He let another yawn escape his lips, the raven-haired male absentmindedly patted Pikachu before making the commitment to stand up. Again the pressure came, this time a little more painfully. He rose from his bed and shuffled towards the bathroom, the realised his bladder and washed his hands. On the journey of walking back to his room he heard a familiar buzzing of a cell phone, so he made a detour down stairs. The teen slowly plodded down the carpet stairs, he peaked around the corner. He became alarmed the very instant he saw his friend, brows furrowing he went to step forward until he heard Gary speak.

"What do you want?" The brunet sounded very mad at him, which made him cringe behind the wall. _What did I do?_ He could hear his friend click his tongue, his heart dropped down in his chest. He thought that he had mended their friendship, but the brisk tone in Gary's voice made Ash think otherwise. "Where?" _What?_ The younger teen knitted his brows together in confusion; he glanced around the wall again and saw that in fact Gary was using his phone.

"Oh," Ash face palmed, thinking of how much of an idiot he was for thinking that Gary was talking to him. A loud noise startled the boy; he threw his head around the corner. He could see his friends' phone on the ground, which is what probably made the noise. Gary looked up, fear sketched over his features. This made Ash's heart skink, _who was on the phone to Gary?_ He looked over at their clock on the wall, he squinted his eyes trying to make out the time. _3:14? Who's calling him at 3:14 in the morning?_

* * *

 **R &R**

 **Review on what you think Gary's secret is~**

 **Follow me on Tumblr: fashionably-female**

 **Once you follow me send me a message**


	4. Lost But Found

**A/N**

 **I love this story so much I couldn't let it go to waste... I'm in a really bad place at the moment but I'm pulling through (I think), I really hope you all enjoy and I hope I didn't lose anyone with my hiatus.**

 **I want to say a big fucking thank you to Elements1999, Sea Queen and 246kisses. You guys helped me so much you have no idea, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Shout out to you guys I love you so god damn much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Better Than Never**

-Later-

"Ash I have to leave," the youngest teen furrowed his brows, he searched his friends eyes for any sing of a joke; but he was all seriousness.

"But why-" The raven-haired male didn't even get to finish his sentence, the pleading look Gary was giving him.

"I have to go; I'll try not to be gone long." There was something in the brunet's eyes, something fearful.

* * *

-Gary's POV-

It was 9 o'clock, which gave him one hour to get where he needed to be. He ran his hands through his hair a couple thousand times, dreading what's to come. He hated how he had left Ash, but it was way too painful to stay and act like everything was OK. Everything was not OK; it was the opposite of OK. His fingers automatically made their way through his hair; his mouth was set in a hard line. He walked the familiar route to Viridian City, forcing his every step forward.

It wasn't long until he set foot into the city; he passed many people along the way. They were all smiling, it made Gary gag. His legs felt like lead and a lump had formed in his throat, he put on his best façade but even that wasn't good enough. Tears started to prick in his eyes when the infamous cottage came into view; he dug his nails into his arm painfully. His chest started to heave as he made each painstakingly long step forward. He made it to the front door, knocking ever so quietly. He could hear footsteps from inside; he swallowed as much emotion as he could.

"Gary Oak, I'm so glad you could make it," a sickly sweet smile crept onto the woman's face.

* * *

Gary left the cottage two hours later; he couldn't take any more time with that bitch. He forced his tears back and he forced his legs to walk forward, he didn't know where he was going. He couldn't go home, he couldn't go back to the Ketchum's; Ash would pry too much on why he had to leave so abruptly. He had no friends in Viridian nor did he have the energy to walk anywhere else, he glanced around the city. Finally his eyes fell onto a motel sign, he exhaled loudly. _A motel it is then._

It wasn't actually too bad inside, definitely worth the money. He pulled the covers back and crawled into the bed, and he finally let all the tears he held in for so long out.

* * *

-Ash's POV-

It had been three days; three whole days and Gary hasn't even bothered contacting the teen. See normally this wouldn't bother him but they've been seeing so much of each other it just seems wrong to leave for three days. Ash was tired of waiting, he wanted to have some fun with his friend; he decided that he'll call Gary today.

With his mind made up the raven-haired male went to fetch his phone, a small smile playing on his face. He dialled Gary's numbers and listed to the dial tone. The fifth ring came but no answer; the teen furrowed his brows and hung up the phone.

* * *

-Gary's POV-

A loud groan escaped from Gary's lips, he rolled over in the bed, drawing the sheets over his head. The annoying buzz of his phone was rattling inside his brain; he groaned again. Finally his phone stopped ringing, Gary relaxed his muscles. Truthfully, he didn't care who was calling him. His stomach growled audibly, a pain shot through his body. He hasn't eaten for days, he hasn't left the hotel for days. His body was completely numb; his breaths came out in slow, drawn out breaths. Gary couldn't even remember how he got into this mess; it has spiralled so far out of control it was unfathomable. His phone started ringing again; startling Gary out of his trance. _Again?_ The brunet slammed his hand down over his phone, grasping it tightly and bringing it into his line of view so he could see the caller ID. _A-Ash?_ His eyes became wide and his breath caught in his throat; nevertheless he answered.

"H-Hey?" The auburn-haired male sat up in bed, his voice sounding very raspy and dry.

 _"_ _Gary? Hey, it's Ash."_ The brunet could feel his heart rattling against his rib cage; it was pounding so hard he was praying that his friend couldn't feel it.

"What's up?" He was trying his best to sound calm and casual, but his voice was wavering.

 _"_ _Where are you? I haven't seen you in ages,"_ there was a hidden emotion in the raven-haired males' voice.

"I…" _What am I supposed to say? Tell him what happened? Yeah right._ He bit the bottom of his lip as his mind worked overdrive into finding a plausible lie. "I'm in Viridian," he finished; hoping there wouldn't be a follow up question.

 _"_ _Viridian city? Where in Viridian?"_

Gary found no reason to lie to his friend; it's not like he would know what he's been up to. "In the Pokemotel," his nerves were starting to settle.

 _"_ _Why are you there?" Shit._

Gary instantly hung up.

* * *

-Ash's POV-

"Gary? Hello?" The raven-haired boys' bows furrowed, "Gary?" He held the phone away from his ear, "maybe it was just bad connection?" Ash put the phone away, thoughts swimming in his head. _What if he's in danger?_ His body became ridged at the mere thought.

"Ash honey, what's wrong?" Delia looked concerned, she offered a warm smile to her son; hoping that he would confine in her.

"I think something is wrong with Gary," he spoke without thinking; without even processing if what he said he thought was true himself. Delia placed a warm hand on her son's shoulder; this made him relax a bit.

"Do you know where he is?" She spoke with an all knowing motherly tone; pearls of wisdom they like to call it.

"Yeah, um, the Viridian Pokemotel," she nodded slowly.

"Then go find him and make sure that he's OK," Ash could feel a certain anxiousness creep through him.

* * *

-Gary's POV-

 _What have I done?! Hanging up, because that's not suspicious. Fuck!_ The brunet fisted his hands through his hair, hoping that Ash hadn't of picked up on anything. He hoisted himself out of bed, which was probably the first time in 24 hours that he had been standing. He was a little wobbly at first, but he made his way to the bathroom in his hotel room. The first thing his eyes landed on was his reflection in the mirror, he looked _awful._ "I look as bad as I feel," he breathed out; grasping onto the basin to keep himself upright. Memories of the torture he was put through replayed in his mind; he glanced down at the dark purple bruise around both of his wrists. Hot tears started flowing down his face, he couldn't believe that he let it get this far. He wished everything could be different.

 _"_ _You look good like this, Gary Oak, submissive and weak."_

 _"_ _You wouldn't want your grandpa to find out about this, would you?"_

 _"_ _You're so fucking pathetic, it's a shame these good looks were wasted on someone like you."_

 _"_ _You're such a fucking whore."_

His chest was heaving as he recalled everything; an almost physical lump appeared in his throat. He stumbled out of the bathroom, disgusted in his own reflection. His lifeless body faltered and tripped, falling flat onto the mattress. He dragged his knees up to his face and hugged them, sobbing loudly as he did so. He cried for what seemed like an eternity; until the sweet release of sleep over took his body.

* * *

 _"_ _Back so soon, Gary?" Mr Okinawa furrowed his eyebrows, "did you forget something?"_

 _"_ _Yeah," he let out an embarrassed laugh, "I completely forgot to grab my notes on Moon Stones; tomorrow would be a bust without these!"_

 _"_ _You're damn lucky you remembered, unlike Mastu over here-" Both Gary and Mr Okinawa let out light chuckles while Matsuda started babbling excuses._

It's surprising how many of Gary's nightmares start off this way; they're just recollections of the past. Work; that's where it all started. He was returning back to the Lab late one Tuesday night, he had some field work the next day on Moon Stones and surprising he forgot his notes. Gary was the youngest scientist in his field, his natural charisma and charm quickly won over everyone he worked with but his raw talent got him respect and awe. He knew his colleagues relatively well; they've all been working together for years but do occasionally go on some social outings together. Not so surprisingly one of his fellow work mates Ahiro Okinawa was still at the lab, he was always known for working late. Matsuda Hajima was also at his desk; though you could tell that he wasn't actually working.

 _"_ _It was one time," Matsuda let out an exhausted sigh and flopped his head down onto his desk._

 _"_ _Oh cheer up,"_ _you could hear it in his voice that Ahiro was snickering, "I'll take you out for a beer."_

 _"_ _Why would I want to go drinking with you?" Matsuda taunted, seemingly gaining is dignity back._

 _"_ _My shout."_

 _Soon enough the two remaining males were saying their goodbyes to Gary; now he was all alone. Or so he thought._

* * *

_Ash's POV_

The only thing the raven-haired boy had to go by was that Gary is in the Viridian Pokemotel, no idea if he was still there or what room he was in, Ash set off in search of his childhood friend.

"I'm looking for Gary Oak, is he here?" Ash scratched the back of his hair sheepishly. See normally personal information on guests were not allowed to be released, but luckily here any ill willed people belonged to an organisation and were clearly identifiable.

"Y-You're Ash Ketchum," the pretty blonde behind the desk stuttered out, a small blush coated her cheeks. "I've seen you on TV, you're amazing! And this- this is your Pikachu! You're both so amazingly in sync with each other!" The girl raised her voice a little higher out of awe as she spoke, glancing between Ash and Pikachu.

"Piiika," Pikachu held his head higher as he was being praised, loving the attention.

"I-I'm Mika, nice to meet you." Mika fluttered her eyelashes and puffed out her chest slightly, quickly recovering. "Who was it that you said you were looking for again?" Her voice was sweet and sensual; she bit her lip absentmindedly as she gazed into the Pokémon Master's eyes.

Ash, being the naïve person he was, smiled back politely, "Gary Oak."

"Oh, of course someone as famous and as talented as yourself would be looking for someone like Gary Oak."

Both Ash and Pikachu cocked their heads, "what do you mean?"

Mika blinked in confusion, "Well you know because you're a famous Pokémon trainer and he's a famous Pokémon researcher?" The raven-haired male hummed; he always forgot about Gary's fame! "Gary Oak is in room 401, is there anything else I can do for you?" She looked hopefully at Ash, smiling sweetly as she did so.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Ash didn't even get to see the disappointed look on her face as he took off in the direction of the stairs. Normally he would have taken the elevator; but the anxiety of seeing Gary was starting to make him feel sick.

He made his way quickly onto Gary's floor; the motel signs prompting him the whole way. "401… 401," the Pokémon trainer muttered absentmindedly as he scanned the door signs with his eyes. His breath caught in his throat as he read the 3 digit number; 401. This was Gary's room.

"Pi… ka?" The little electric mouse questioned, feeling his friend tense up.

"No I'm fine I just," Ash exhaled loudly, concern showing on his face. "I just hope that he's okay…" Ash took a deep breath in before knocking on the door in front of him; his fist shook a little in nervousness. Shuffling could be heard inside before the door slowly opened.

"G-Gary?" Ash's eyes widen as his stomach sank. On the other side of the door was in fact Gary Oak; but not the same Gary Oak the trainer had grown up with. This Gary had the life sucked from his eyes, he had skin as pale as the moon, his eyes were puffy and had massive bags, and he slumped forward as he could no longer hold his own weight. This Gary was frightening.

"A…Ash?" The researcher's voice was dry and broke when he talked. Ash's eyes pricked with tears as he pushed his way into Gary's suite. The raven-haired male slammed the door shut in a split second; then turned to face Gary. Pikachu, being a Pokémon and all, could just feel the tension in the air, he quickly scattered away into the kitchen out of sight. He knew that Gary wouldn't hurt his friend, so Pikachu just let them have some time to sort things out between them. Pikachu was worried about Gary, but if anyone could help him it would be his Ash.

"What the hell happened?!" Ash's voice was loud but the tears streaming down his face showed that he wasn't actually angry.

"Ash I-" Gary feebly held his hand out to his friend in a vain attempted to calm him.

"You're an idiot! How could you do this to yourself?" The Pokémon trainer's voice cracked and hiccupped as more tears flowed from his eyes. He launched himself forward, embracing his childhood friend. Gary's eyes widened; his arms slowly wrapped around Ash. He could feel his shoulder becoming soaked with the moisture from his friend's tears. "Why Gary why…" Ash sobbed openly, squeezing his friend tight.

"Ash… I'm sorry," the auburn-haired male didn't even realise that he was crying until then; he buried his face into his friends' hair. The two boys' remained like that for minutes; slowly but surely calming down in each other's embrace.

The Pokémon trainer accidently let a yawn slip; his face heating up after he did so. "Sleepy Ashy?" Ash jerked his face away from Gary but left his arms around him, he opened his mouth to protest. "Don't worry, so am I," Gary gestured towards his motel bed, "Care to join me?"

"Um…" The raven-haired male's face turned completely crimson at the thought; but even though he was extremely tired. "Yeah I guess that would be okay," Ash gave a nervous smile as he watched his friend climb into the bed.

"Well are you coming?" The researcher yawned, patting the spot next to him. Normally Ash would sleep in less clothing but right now in that situation he was way too exhausted to deal with the embarrassment or the effort in removing his clothes. He slipped his shoes off before slowly sliding into bed next to his childhood friend. He rolled over to face Gary; who was also facing him.

"We're going to talk once we wake up, about everything." Gary's face contorted into one of fear; without thinking Ash raised his hand and cupped his friends face. The auburn-haired male closed his eyes and slowly relaxed into Ash's hand; pushing his cheek into Ash.

"I'm so glad you're here," Gary's voice was just above a whisper but Ash caught every word.

"So am I," maybe it was the exhaustion or maybe it was the heightened emotions but Ash lent forward and placed a singular kiss on Gary's forehead; a tender kiss to show his friend how much he meant to him. As the raven-haired male went to move out of the researcher's personal space, he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him forward. Ash took a surprised breath in as his nose came into contact with Gary's, their eyes locked on to each other's. The Pokémon trainer's hands slid down and clutched Gary's shirt, not really sure what to do.

"Ash you don't understand how much I need you," Gary's hands snaked up and cupped Ash's face; his thumb slowly caressed his friends' cheek. Ash closed his eyes, intoxicated by Gary's trance. Gary's fingers tangled into the trainers raven locks, pulling his face forward. Ash didn't have time to react as his lips came into contact with his childhood friends'. Their kiss was soft and chaste, making Ash's head spin. Exhaustion quickly took over the two boys' bodies, neither being able to process what had happened before sleep took over.

* * *

 **TBC (probably) R &R!**

 **Is Gary's secret more clear or is it more mysterious?**

 **Also smut or no smut?**


	5. Fix Me

**A/N**

 **Look look I'm back! And with a chapter! Ash and Gary are my OTP I couldn't just leave this fic... I've always wanted to create an actual story like this, so I hope I'm doing okay and that you guys actually enjoy it. Normally I don't like this type of back story, but I tried to make it as tasteful as possible...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Dedications: Deeps (** I love you too! **), Sea Queen (** smut exactly what I was thinking :3 You originally thought that Gary was hiding his secret of love for Ash, like well, he _is_ but that wasn't 'the' secret. **), 246kisses (** thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou **), caird56.**

 **Don't stop with the love guys it really inspires me!**

 **Also I love Japanese food and names and well they're in Kanto and it's based off the Kanto, er, region in Japan.**

 **Enjoy guys!**

 **-JHBB**

* * *

 ** Better Than Never**

Ash's eyes fluttered open, it was very dark and he couldn't recognise his surroundings. His heart quickly sped up, his eyes widened in panic, before he slowly realised where he was and who was the person he was entangled with. Ash exhaled loudly out of relief, snuggling into the bed in a more comfortable position. He registered that Gary's arm was around his torso and that the researchers face was pressed into his shoulder, Ash was about to push Gary off of him but the thoughts of their kiss flew into his mind. Fire was emitting from the poor boys face as he remembered everything, he reached up and slowly touched the spot his 'friend's lips had touched. _Oh my God, I kissed Gary! W-We kissed! Why did it happen? Does he like me or was it spur of the moment? Oh God what if he does like me? What do I do?_ Ash was having a miniature meltdown inside and outside; he wasn't disgusted by what happened just confused. How was he supposed to face Gary now? Would he be all weird about it or could they still just be friends? Is 'friends' even the right word? The raven-haired male let out a groan; he was confused and he couldn't find any logical answers which didn't involve him being embarrassed tenfold.

"Ash? Are you okay?" Gary asked very groggily but still full of concern, Ash spun around to face his ex-rival; his face quickly contorting to horror as he remembered just how dead and terrible Gary looked.

"I…" Tears started in his eyes again as for the second time he took in Gary's form; it was unbearable seeing his 'friend' like this. Gary sat up quickly, grabbing Ash and pulling him onto his lap. The Pokémon Trainer threw his arms around his ex-rivals neck, straddling Gary. The auburn-haired male blushed rigorously, feeling his body press fully into the shorter teens. The invasion of privacy and the intimate position they were in did not fully register in Ash's mind though, the younger pulled Gary forward by the neck until their faces were impossibly close to each other's. Tears were threatening to fall from Ash's eyes, "no what's wrong with YOU! What happened?"

"I-I can't tell you…" The older teen's eyes were cast downwards in defeat; he couldn't lose Ash not now.

"Why can't you tell me?" Ash's hands cupped the researchers face, forcing Gary to look him in the eyes.

"I don't want to lose you," came the feeble reply, the auburn-haired male glanced down. He didn't have the strength to fight and truthfully he wanted help; he wanted to confide in Ash. The risks were too high though; or so Gary thought.

"You will never lose me," Ash didn't need to use his brain to mouth filter because his words came straight from the heart. He didn't know why, but he really trusted Gary. He really cared for Gary, maybe it was their old bond, but he felt so protective of him. Ash couldn't stand the thought of Gary being hurt; even though he used to be hurt most from Gary. It was confusing but it was somehow the truth even though Ash himself didn't understand it. He didn't understand why he cared so much, felt so much, let so much happen. He didn't understand but it felt so _right_. He wasn't going to stop it because for once in his life the most complicated thing was the easiest; everything felt right. Everything with Gary felt right. He wouldn't leave him; no he couldn't.

Ash pulled on his friends face; he pulled him forward connecting their lips together. Their eyes closed in passion as they kissed, Gary's hands rested on the small of Ash's back pushing him impossibly closer. Ash's head wasn't thinking; his mind was blank as he kissed his ex-rival. Their lips moved in a perfect symphony, one which only they knew. Ash pulled back reluctantly, placing their foreheads together. "I'm not going anywhere Gary, I promise," the older teen lent forward and claimed his childhood friends' lips again. Their lip battle was intoxicating to the both of them, somehow Ash managed to pry his lips away from his friend. "So please tell me what happened," the younger stroked Gary's cheek with his thumb.

"I-I was raped," the latter scrunched his face up in memory trying to not let hot tears fall from his face. The Pokémon leaned forward and kissed his childhood friends' cheek, trying to kiss away the pain. Ash pulled Gary's face into the crook of his neck and embraced him, tightening his hold and kissing the other boys hair. "I had to go back to the lab to get my notes of the next day… T-They jumped me!" The auburn-haired male sobbed into Ash's neck, his voice raising and breaking, all of his emotions coming out in one hot mess as he tried to explain what had happened. Ash was trying to hold back his own tears; he couldn't believe people could do such a thing! "They were other scientists, I-I worked with them. I had conversations and _laughed_ with them! And-And they raped me…" Ash held Gary close as he told him everything, rubbing his back and kissing his skin to soothe him as much as he could without interrupting him. "T-There were three of them… Two males and one female, they all took a… 'Turn'…" The younger teenager could feel himself crying, he hugged Gary as tight as he could with still letting them both breathe. "S-So naturally the first thing I do is go tell Gramps right," the latter wasn't crying as much as when he first started, but his voice was showing all the emotions his eyes did not. "He tells me I'm lying! That they're all professionals and wouldn't do such a thing! Then I get a call from that _bitch_ , telling me that they will ruin my career. T-That they will tell everyone that _I_ raped _her!_ That no one would believe me because I'm a male and females can't rape males. So fucking tells me to meet her and discuss our options, and she does it again! She keeps blackmailing me to come back so she can rape me again and again…" Tears had resumed flowing out of the researchers eyes, his breath coming out in hiccups.

"Gary we will work everything out, everything will be OK I promise. We will do this together, okay? I will help you, I'm not leaving," the older of the two sobbed loudly not out of sadness, but of relief. Ash believed him; Ash wasn't going to leave him.

* * *

Talking was not a necessity for hours as the two boys embraced each other, they were broken from their trance as the younger teens stomach growled loudly from lack of food. "How about we get something to eat? Come on, I'll take you out somewhere nice and we can eat to our hearts content," Gary gave a sheepish grin.

"You mean to YOUR heart's content, Ashy boy." The two laughed genuinely, before Gary snuck in for a kiss. "I would really love that though," neither could ever get tired of kissing. The raven-haired male was very happy to see Gary smiling and laughing again, they would sort everything out soon but right then he was just happy to have his friend back to normal.

The two boys got out of bed, "So, uh, this will be our first date?" Ash asked uncertain; he wasn't even sure of his own feelings. Gary walked in front of Ash, pulling him forward by the waist.

"Is that what you would like it to be?" On the inside the researcher was nervous but on the outside he wore his trade mark smirk.

"Uh… Yeah," the younger blushed before stealing a quick kiss, "but first you should really shower." Gary rolled his eyes before walking into the bathroom. He glanced into his reflection in the mirror, a large grin was spread on his face, and for once he was actually happy. Everything was going to work out, with Ash by his side the researcher felt like he could do anything!

* * *

Meanwhile Ash was on the end of the bed, his body limp, and tears in his eyes. He was processing everything Gary told him, everything those damn vile people did to him. All the pain they caused him, all the heart ache. Ash was gritting his teeth, his anger rising as he pictured it over and over again. He couldn't let it happen again- he wouldn't! He would protect Gary, he didn't deserve this. No one deserved it.

* * *

Once the shower was turned off Ash rose from the bed, stretching out his limbs. He used his fingers to try and tame his raven locks, stuffing them into his hat once he thought they were reasonable. "Pikachu!" Almost as clockwork the little yellow Pokémon came bounding out of the kitchen, ketchup all over his mouth.

"Pi ka pi?" Pikachu jumped up onto his trainer, taking his rightful place on his shoulder.

"We're going out for food buddy," almost instantly the Pokémon's face lit up, its tongue licking away the ketchup to try and hid the fact that he had already indulged. Gary emerged from the inbuilt en suite, a cloud of steam following him. Overall Gary looked better, he was still skinny and pale, but the bags were starting to lift, there was life back in his eyes and his smile has returned. The auburn-haired male was wearing fresh jeans; they had stylish 'cuts' in the denim, along with a grey undershirt and a purple and black flannelette. Ash was almost jealous of how good the other teen looked; almost.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to stare?" Ash jerked in realisation, quick to retort.

"I was not staring!" The younger pouted, crossing his arms and looking away in a comical manner.

"Really, Ashy boy? From where I was standing you couldn't keep your eyes off of me," Gary was flashing his trade mark smirk while strutting forward; he invaded the other teens personal space, his fingers curling around the boys' chin.

"You're seeing things, Gary Oak," Ash replied in a voice just above a whisper, his eyes locked on to the other boys' lips. A small laugh left the researcher's mouth before he claimed Ash's lips, humming in satisfaction. "You know I'd love to stay and do that all day," the younger teen took a step back, grabbing his ex-rivals hand and pulling him along, "but we would never make it to dinner."

"What the hell is the time?" Gary's eyebrows furrowed, he did notice that there was no natural light but he could not grasp what time it was.

"It's around 9:30pm, there's got to be a diner here somewhere that we could go to," Ash shrugged his shoulders, the older male picked up his key card. "Do you have everything?" The Pokémon trainer already had the door open, his excitement very obvious.

"Yeah I think I know a place," the two smiled at each other before walking out of the motel.

* * *

The air was cold outside, the wind picking up and making it feel cooler than it was. Ash crossed his arms trying to warm his body up, Pikachu nuzzled into Ash's neck. "I didn't realise how hungry I was until now," Gary absentmindedly rubbed his stomach, trying to subdue his need for food.

"How close is this place that we're going to?" The streets were fairly quiet; most households had their lights off. The two boys walked quickly but not franticly, breathing in the crisp night air.

"Just there," Gary gestured towards a little shop at the end of the street, it had a large neon sign out the front which had the word 'diner' in bold letters.

They walked into the littler diner, its décor retro chic which was aesthetically pleasing to the two boys. There was only one other couple in the little diner, they were chatting happily and didn't even look at the two. Gary chose the booth; by the way the waitress was looking at the researcher Ash could gather that the teen had been here before. The two teen scanned the menu's, discussing their choices with each other. Pikachu sat on the little raised chair for Pokémon, enjoying the view.

"Well well Gary Oak, I haven't seen you in these parts for a very long time. Oh and you brought yourself a friend!" The female waitress looked Ash up and down, "and your friend has a cute little Pikachu! My name is Hamaru, nice to meet you." She bowed politely before taking out a notebook and pen, "so what can I get you two tonight?" Hamaru didn't seem phased at the time, serving the two as if it was midday.

"Can I have a large beef udon please, with a side of spring rolls and oh a large bowl of ramen too! Oh and some Pokémon food for Pikachu." Ash smiled politely up at the waitress who was madly scribbling down his order.

"Geez with that order it's a surprise that you're so skinny," Hamaru said more to herself than to the teens, Gary was glad that he wasn't the one paying for their meal. "Anything for you Gary?"

"Uh I'll have a rump steak with salad and chips, gravy for the sauce please." The menu was an Asian western fusion, Ash's eyes widened in wonder.

"Any drinks boys?"

Gary handed Hamaru both their menu's, "just some soft drinks please."

The waitress gave a big smile, glancing at her notes. "Okay coming right up," she walked away in to the kitchen to give the cook their order.

"Geez Ashy boy I swear you have a never ending stomach," Gary sighed happily.

Without thinking the younger teen instantly retorted, "Well that's better than having a never ending ego like yours." Gary faked hurt; Ash quickly covered his mouth with his hands. "Gary I- I didn't mean it!" The raven-haired male turned crimson, blabbering out apologies at break neck pace. The researcher just laughed, switching chairs and invading the other males' personal space.

"Oh Ashy boy I forgive you," Gary kissed his childhood friend on the cheek, causing the boy to go even redder in the face. Ash quickly stopped his babbling and just sat there blushing like crazy, Gary slipped back to his seat in front of the other teen. "You look so cute like that maybe I should kiss you more often," the younger buried his face in his hands, trying to hide from Gary.

Ash made a little peephole in his fingers so he could glance at Gary; he quietly squeaked out, "that wouldn't be too bad."

"Well lucky you're my boyfriend, I don't give kisses out for free you know." The researcher lent forward, resting his elbows on the table, a cocky grin on his face.

"B-Boyfriend?" Ash squeaked out, closing his peephole.

"Well we ARE on a date, Ash," you could just hear his eye roll. "You're such an idiot," the auburn-haired male chuckled lightly.

Ash threw his hands away from his face, "You are the one who likes me." His face was still red, sighing at how stupid he sounded. Their conversation was interrupted by Hamaru carrying their drinks; she put the jug of soft drink and two cups on the table.

"Your meals ready, I'll just go and get them for you," she smiled politely and left to get their food. It took her two trips to get all the food, thanks to our hero's massive order. Ash ogled the food; he could feel his mouth water. "Enjoy!" Hamaru handed the youngest teen chopsticks and Gary a steak knife and a fork before quickly exiting.

Pikachu had his face buried deep into his dish before Hamaru could even take a step. The two boys started digging in, "how's your meal?" Gary asked smiling, he was so happy to be on a date with his childhood friend.

"It's delicious! What's yours like? I've never had any before," Ash stared at Gary's meal.

The researcher pushed his plate in his boyfriend's direction, "try some." Just as soon as the words left his lips Ash already had a fork full of steak in his mouth. The auburn-haired male laughed whole-heartedly, he really could never get tired of Ash. "Do you like?"

The younger hummed, nodding his head vigorously. Their date went smoothly from then on, they finished all their food and almost on cue Hamaru came and cleared their table. They sipped on their drinks and chatted away, they really were made for each other.

"Gary," Ash looked nervous, fidgeting with his glass.

The brunet knitted his eyebrows together, "yeah? What's wrong?"

"Tomorrow we're going to see Officer Jenny and tell her what happened," the younger looked nervously at his boyfriend.

"Both of us?" The anxiousness was evident in the brunet's voice, his eyes wide and confused.

"Yes both of us, I'm not leaving you," Gary visually relaxed, letting go of his breath that he didn't realise he was holding. Gary feebly nodded in approval; Ash stood up and kissed Gary on the forehead. "Don't worry I'll be right by your side," the latter stood up as well, walking with Ash to the counter. Ash paid the bill and the two teens started their walk back to Gary's motel.

It was just past 11 o'clock, the air had cooled right down, making the two shiver. Gary swung his arm over his new boyfriend, pulling Ash close to him; effectively causing Pikachu to whine and jump to the ground, walking beside the couple. "Thank you so much Ash," he kissed the raven-haired male on the head, seeing as he was reasonably taller than the other boy.

They walked into a comfortable silence, the body heat from each other warming them up. They quickly returned to the Viridian Pokemotel, Gary slipping his arms off Ash before they walked in. Ash stifled a yawn as they opened the door to Gary's room, Pikachu running inside and making a nest at the end of the bed.

"Let's go to bed, I'm beat," Ash nodded in silent agreement, slipping his shoes off. Gary quickly removed his tight jeans and flannelette, crawling into bed in only a singlet and boxers. Ash yawned as he removed his socks and pants, quickly going to the bathroom before getting in besides Gary; trying his best not to disturb his sleeping Pokémon. Ash gave the researcher a kiss, they were way too tired to do anything more than that.

"Goodnight Gary," the younger teen gave a sleepy smile, slipping deep under the covers and closing his eyes. The burnet shut off the bedside lamp, shuffling around until he found the most comfortable position.

"Goodnight Ashy boy," small smiles were on both boys faces as they fell deep into sleep.

* * *

 **TBC R &R**

 **Tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **RE: A/N**

 **GUYS I'M STILL HERE, I'M JUST HAVING A _REALLY_ HARD TIME WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **I'm trying my best but I feel like I haven't portrayed the story well, and that I have done a really bad job. I am starting other stories and stuff but god damn this story is so hard to write. I have no inspiration**

 **I'm sorry I'm doing the best I can**


	6. A Smile Can Tell A Million Words

**(A/N)**

 **I'm soososososososoososososos sorry for how long this took. Alas we have reached the final chapter, do not fear there will be more to come!**

 **I want to say a bigggg thank you to everyone who PM'd me asking if I was okay, you guys really are the best.**

 **I hope you enjoy the final chapter and I'm sorry it's so short.**

 **~Jackhammerbaby0103**

* * *

 **Better Than Never**

-Gary's POV-

Sweat was coating Gary's body, waking him from his sleep. _Another nightmare_ , the teen sighed heavily. He gingerly brought his hand up to his heart, it felt like it was about to burst through his chest. Gary closed his eyes and concentrated on slow, rhythmic breathing. It must have been early in the morning, judging by the amount of light in the suite. When the brunets' heart finally slowed down to a reasonable pace he glanced down at the sleeping boy next to him. Before Gary realised it, he began studying Ash's features, a small smile falling onto his face. Memories of their childhood began flooding his mind; he didn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend though.

-Flashback-

 _"_ _Gary, look at this Pokémon! Do you know wha's it's called?" The little body of Ash came bounding over towards his friend, almost knocking him over in the process. The raven-haired boy used all his might to pull Gary to a nearby oran berry bush, "see right there!"_

 _"_ _I can't see it," Gary's eyebrows knitted together._

 _"_ _There," Ash pointed to a little hole in the bush, both boys bent down to get a good look._

 _"_ _Oh that's uh Meta- Mefa- Metapod." Kid Gary puffed out his chest as a smile caught his lips, he was proud at himself for remembering. The bush started rustling, only faintly, Ash was too in awe of his friend to notice. The younger boy jumped up quickly, grabbing Gary by the shoulders._

 _His eyes were sparkling beautifully, "whoa Gary ya' so cool!" The Oak's smile grew tenfold, as did his pride._

-Back to Gary-

The brunt smiled, he couldn't remember what happened after that point but he did remember that it was fun. A happy sigh escaped his lips, his fingers danced in Ash's raven locks. "I really don't deserve you…"

* * *

-Ash's POV-

The layer of sweat coated the boys' body was the first thing that Ash felt when he awoke. Gary's body was laying on Ash as if he had fallen asleep on top of him, the raven-haired boy huffed loudly in displeasure. A small smile fell on his tired face as he gazed at the sleeping boy above him, his mind buzzed with the soon-to-be events of the day. They were going to see Officer Jenny today and report… Ash's brows furrowed, this was not going to be a good day. The raven's throat felt heavy as his mind filled with disturbing images of Gary being violated. Just how anyone could do such _horrible_ things was completely unknown to the teen. How anyone could demean and defile, mentally and physically abuse someone that _bad_. He felt hot tears stream down his face, he wiped away as many as he could, trying to make himself more presentable. He had to be strong for Gary, Gary was the one who was suffering, he had to be there for him. He wouldn't let the depth of the situation weigh on his heart, Gary needed him.

Neither male could will themselves out of the other's embrace; no words were spoken as they were both lost in their own thoughts. It was all a mess, an I-can't-believe-this-happened mess. For fucks sake they were together! They were lovers! Hell that was an own level of messiness itself. Ash let out a chuckle, it was unfuckingbelieveable what had happened between the two teens over the last month. Gary knotted his eyebrows together as a curious smile tugged at his lips. They knew that today was a sad day, but neither of them could actually be upset when they were together, it was a feeling they had never experienced before. A finally sigh left the raven-haired boys' mouth before he dragged himself and Gary out of bed, "we should get ready."

* * *

Ash could feel himself sigh for the 100th time, his knee was bouncing at an impossible rate. The teen's head snapped up as he heard the door open, two familiar figures came strolling out. A warm smile was radiating from Gary, making Ash return it tenfold. Officer Jenny cleared her throat, "we take this very seriously, we will definitely follow this up. Thank you, Gary. You were very brave," Jenny gave a warm smile to both the boys. Ash's face lit up as he tried to convey just how _happy_ he was. It was all over, it was going to be okay. Tears pooled in the youngers eyes, he rushed up to hug Gary.

Ash was crying in the middle of the police station; somehow thought he _didn't care._ Strong arms wrapped around his body, a hand entwined in his raven locks. Ash could feel the front of Gary's shirt becoming wet with his tears; but the arms were holding his so close and so tight. _It was so right._

At that moment in time Ash couldn't imagine a time where he and Gary weren't connected. He couldn't remember what being lonely felt like; all he could feel was Gary. It surrounded him, swallowed him up. This had been years in the making for the two boys, a relationship that was just so _perfect,_ but y'know what they say, it's **better than never**.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **I'll be doing a coming out story that follows this, so stay tuned for that!**

 **See you in the next installment**


End file.
